creatorscursefandomcom-20200214-history
Ars Salvator
"Oh, that one? She's not quite developed yet. She kinda started from my Vizier deciding we needed to dress up as shinigami-like things, and he made them into characters." Ars Salvator is a humanoid reaper who came from a joint creation of Creator Harra and a friend outside of Creator's Curse. As the character was originally a costume, she bears physical resemblance to Creator Harra. Physical Description Race: Angel Template: Reaper (Similar to the Japanese Shinigami) Age: Old enough to know better, young enough to not care. Sex: Female Hair: Dark brown, a little past her butt and wavy. Eyes: Dark brown, slightly wide. Build: Endomorphic mesomorph. She retains fat relatively easily, and the muscles in her arms and shoulders are bulky. Skintone: Very pale, shockingly not unnaturally so. Nails: Normally covered by gloves, but she is rumored to have talons underneath. Height: 5'3" Weight: 180 lbs. Personality "Why? Why do they run from me, Mortis? I do not wish to frighten them." Alignment: True Neutral with Good leanings every now and then. Sexuality: Straight? We aren't certain, as reapers usually don't take lovers. Unlike her male counterpart, Ars Salvator is mild mannered, and usually kind. She is gentle in demeanor, and does her best to not frighten people. (Which is difficult, as she sits in a moving throne made of bones.) Salvator tends to be friendly with everyone, but she isn't attached to anyone but Mortis, as he is the only constant in her life. Conversely, even though she is friendly, she is frightened of most people, and certainly frightened of the other reapers. How ironic that she herself looks scary, but is afraid of others. In Her Work "I cannot tell you where you will end up, only that this isn't the end for you." Ars Salvator takes her duty quite seriously. She shepherds the living to death, and the dead to their respective afterlives. Every day she must fight the urge to keep people alive for longer, and often she gets the worst cases imaginable. After all, she is not death itself, but salvation. Salvator is the one who has to deal with the good people, with the children who must be taken far too early. She must also deal with the wicked who have repented. She must free the murderers at times. This takes a toll on Salvator. She is unable to distance herself from humanity, and it causes her to be distraught at times. As seriously as she takes her duty, as much as she refuses to give someone the extra chance, it rips her apart inside every time. She cries after every sick child she has to take away, she seethes with anger to see a murderer go to paradise, and she often grows attached to the content old ladies who have lived full lives with no regrets. However, by the end of the day, they're all dead, and she moves on, a little more empty than when the day began. With Ars Mortis "Please, Mortis. Cleanse the day from me. Make all of the crying go away, Mortis." Mortis is the only one that Salvator will often listen to. Oftentimes, he is the only one who can keep her from giving up on everything, and is the closest thing to a friend she even has. Mortis is also the one that Salvator looks up to above all others, not only as a reaper, but as a trusted confident. He is the first (and often the last) to know any of her secrets. Salvator sees him as her only companion, as she fears the other reapers far too much to get close enough to them. History "Nothing can replace the beauty of wings, and nothing can restore the purity I once had." Salvator was an Angel, once upon a time. Although she normally doesn't say so, Mortis was the cause of her fall. When he was sent to dispatch an Angel, he failed, passing out upon reaching her house. She took pity on him, and cared for him until they were discovered. She had committed a true sin, housing a reaper. Mortis took her to the Society as a last-ditch attempt to save her life after she fell from grace. She used to have beautiful wings, and was known as one of the most graceful Angels around. What she lacked in raw power and speed, she made up in being able to fly about in a mesmerizing manner. Her entire body could create arcs and curves in the sky, and it is legend that she could shape the very clouds to appear as she pleased. But when she 'fell', all of that changed. Her beautiful white wings were torn from her back, and ripped to shreds so that no one would fly like she did again. Because she relied on her wings, the rest of her body never properly developed, and this was only excaberated when she was forced into a humanoid form. Although immortal, she was no longer the perfect Angelic being she used to be. Unlike most reapers, Salvator did not take to her new form very well at all. She grew exceedingly weak, and soon lost her ability to walk. To combat this, Mortis made her a throne made from the bones of fallen people and animals. To this day, she wears that tattered capelet, to represent her broken wings. Trivia *Ars Salvator is Latin for "The Art of Salvation". This is to be paired with her male counterpart, Ars Mortis: "The Art of Death". *The only reason Salvator is chair-bound is because Creator Harra requires use of a wheelchair when attending Conventions. As usual, Creator Harra bullshitted a reason for this. *In her costume, she wears a tattered capelet attached to her arms, this is to resemble broken wings, and alludes to her inability to walk or fly. *Her design is meant to be avian in nature, but she is far less avian appearing than Mortis. Category:Characters Category:Harra's Characters